Ermagherd Zerker
by sirhiggington
Summary: Jus' summa dis n summa dat
1. Chapter 1

'Sir?' There was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' replied a low, raspy voice. 'I hope you know you're interrupting something rather important.'

General Li entered with a respectful bow. 'Firelord Zuko, sir. We have bad news. The Eastern border of the Earth Kingdom has been taken out of our control by a scattered guerilla attack. We believe the Freedom Fighters are behind it.'

'The Freedom Fighters?' asked the Firelord, fiddling with small models placed on a large map. 'Your troops were taken down by a team of children? This is bad news indeed... for your career. You have been demoted. Leave now, and give news to Chin. He is to take your place.'

'But sir!' Li protested, 'This isn't fair at all! The Freedom Fighters had the backing of the Avatar!'

There was a long, dead silence. The small models were dropped, and the Firelord bent over them, deep in thought. There was a look of unease on his serious face. Finally he let out a sigh. 'The Avatar you say? Has he yet mastered all the elements?'

'From the talk of the towns I've visited, he's only Fire left to go,' said Li. 'He's quite powerful now.'

'In which case, we need reinforcements. Send for my sister, Princess Azula. And tell her to begin summoning members of her strongest battalion,' commanded Zuko. 'Oh and Li? Forget about sending for Chin. Your job stays.'

'Thank you sir.' General Li bowed and left.

The door of Firelord Zuko's study slammed open, and three young ladies entered.

'Zuzu,' cooed the lady in the middle in a mock-baby voice, 'does big brother need little sissie's help does he?' She pulled a face.

'Quiet Azula,' said Zuko. 'We don't have time for this. The Avatar has mastered three of the four elements. We need to stop him.'

Princess Azula was Zuko's younger prodigal sister. At the age of thirteen, she had already mastered the highest form of firebending that even the greatest masters took decades to perfect. Cunning, cruel and gifted, she was the obvious choice to remedy dire political situations such as these.

'Hmm... so the Avatar's getting stronger is he? Seems like we've got a little problem Zuzu...' she said in an uninterested tone.

'Of course we have a problem!' yelled Zuko. 'Why else would I have called you here? To have a nice family reunion? And where is General Ma? I thought I told you call on your strongest battalion. I at least expect the general to be here.'

'Temper, temper,' said Azula soothingly. 'I did bring my best battalion. I brought Mai and Ty Lee. Mai is good at knife throwing or whatever it is she specializes in... and Ty Lee knows the human body better than anyone. We have here the knife and the target painter. Now all we need is to throw.'  
At that instant, she pulled a small knife concealed in Mai's robe and hurled it at Zuko, just missing his head. Zuko's guards moved to seize her, but Zuko waved a hand. 'It's alright guards,' he said, seemingly undisturbed by the sudden attack. 'She's my sister. I grew up with her. Thanks to her, I'm now a master at dodging knives to the head.'

Azula's eyes narrowed as she smiled. 'I guess it's all settled then,' she said. 'I guess we'll meet again tomorrow to discuss battle plans or whatever it is you want us to do. But for now, I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight, brother.' She yawned and stretched exaggeratedly and left.

As Azula and her friends made their way through the open corridor from Zuko's study toward their own quarters, there was a soft rustle in the neatly trimmed bushes nearby.

'Sokka! Stop moving!' a girl in a dirty, tattered dress warned.

'I'm sorry! These fireberry bushes are extremely itchy! Whose great idea was it to hide in these? They're itchy and they burn...' complained her brother, a slightly older teenage boy.

'Sokka, it was your idea to hide here. This is all your master plan! And besides they burn because they're called fireberries,' replied the girl. 'Quiet, I think he's coming outside now!'

'I guess this is it then, Katara. Good luck, and remember to send as many messages as you can to let us know how everything's going. I have to go now or he'll catch me and know it's a trap for sure. Remember, he's seen me with Aang before. He knows we're a team, but he hasn't seen you yet. Good luck Katara, keep safe.' Sokka quickly ran off into the darkness.

'You too,' whispered Katara sorrowfully.

Hearing the movement outside, Zuko had decided to come outside to check for any danger. Upon seeing Zuko look around, Katara began to sprinkle twigs and dirt into her hair and onto her face and arms. She then began to make whimpering sounds to draw his attention.

'Who's there!' yelled Zuko. 'If you're an intruder you'd better head off. My guards will catch you and you will pay a very heavy penalty!'

Katara rustled the bush loudly.

Zuko drew his sword from his belt and walked gingerly to the bush, pulling away the branches. Expecting to see a tough, deadly intruder he was shocked to see a sweet looking girl with large blue eyes, covered in mud.

'Excuse me miss?' he said as politely as possible. 'Are you alright? What are you doing here?'

'Please sir,' replied Katara. 'I was attacked by bandits on the way home and they took all my belongings. I think they knocked me out because after that, I found myself here behind this bush. I don't know where I am. I'm sorry sir, can you please help me find home?'

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 'I'm sorry I cannot help you find home if you don't know yourself where that is. But say, how about living here in my palace? It can be your new home. I'll get servants to attend to you immediately. Come with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Sokka_

_It's been months since I first took up residence here at the Firelord's palace. Everyone here is extremely worried and exasperated; they've heard that Aang has mastered all the elements except Fire. Zuko's especially frantic, spending his time in the study all day. Surprisingly, he has treated me with dignity and respect, though I think he is suspicious of me. I am sure his generosity is just a facade._

_Until we meet again_

_Your sister, Katara_

'What've you got there Sokka?'

'Oh,' said Sokka, slightly startled. 'It's a letter from Katara telling us about how things are at the Palace. Apparently they're all freaked out because you've pretty much mastered all the elements except Fire.'

'Yeah, but I'm worried I won't stand a chance if I don't master fire soon,' said Aang worriedly. 'The whole world is counting on me, Sokka. And I don't think I'm good enough to do them proud. I'm just one kid...'

Sokka put an arm on Aang's shoulder. 'Don't worry, Aang. It'll be alright. We just need to find you a firebending master-'

'And where would do you think we'll find one, exactly?!' cried Aang. 'If we're lucky enough to find Fire Nation people who don't want to boil us alive, what are the chances that they'll be firebending masters too?'

Katara was sitting at her dressing table, wearing a nice red silk robe with black trimmings. Her hair was done up in the traditional Fire Nation style, and secured with a band displaying the Fire Nation insignia; in her hand she was holding a quill and frantically writing.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in her room, and turned around, startled, to find Zuko at the door.

'Firelord Zuko, sir!' she gasped and fell to her knees in the customary bow. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were at the door-'

Zuko waved a hand. 'Don't worry, Miss Katara. You don't need to do that' - he bent over to help her up - 'I don't want you to see me like some sort of higher godly power. Please, miss. Call me Zuko, my intimate name.'

Katara let out a small gasp. She couldn't work out exactly where he was heading with this, but she was dreading it. She knew her job was to help Aang and her brother take Zuko down, but now that he is offering to be her friend, she wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with the guilt of being an accessory to his death when he is to be defeated. But she knew she had to accept.

Not wanting to compromise her mission, Katara replied. 'Thank you' - she forced the next word from her mouth - 'Zuko. May I ask though, sir, what brings you to my room tonight?'

'Why Miss Katara, I have had a long tiring day, just plotting more and more attacks and trying to boost up our defenses against the rebel groups. I came here to ask you to join me on a short walk around the East Ward's humble garden.'

So they left for the garden. Though Zuko apologized to Katara that it was a very ordinary garden, it was anything but. It was a huge garden, bigger than any that Katara had ever seen. The shrubs were perfectly straight and trimmed and rose petals decorated the slated footpath. There was even a small pond in the middle, full of turtle ducks. Katara and Zuko walked around for hours, picking flowers and telling stories about the silly things they and their siblings got up to when they were younger. Eventually, the two of them, tired from all their talking and walking, settled down under a tree by the turtle duck pond.

'You know, Zuko. I've always wondered. Who are those three ladies that are always visiting you and your generals in the study?' asked Katara.

'You mean Azula, Mai and Ty Lee?'

'Well, I don't know their names but, there's the one who seems to be the boss of the other two - she's always in military uniform. There's the really bubbly one... oh and Miss Gloomy Bottom.'

'Miss Gloomy Bottom?' laughed Zuko. 'I think you've summed up those three quite well. The one in the uniform is my sister, Princess Azula. I've lived under her shadow all through my childhood. She is a firebending prodigy, master of the highest form of bending since the age of thirteen. The bubbly one, Ty Lee, is one of her closest childhood friends. Remember I told you how I could never really spend time alone with my sister because her friends were always tagging along? Even now they haven't really let her go. Or at least, she hasn't really let them go.'

'So then, Miss Gloomy Bottom must be Mai?' asked Katara, looking up at Zuko. He blushed.

'Yeah, that's Mai. She's always been like that, but when you get to know her, she's really got a good heart,' he smiled to himself.

'Oh,' said Katara simply, leaning back against the tree. 'I see.'

'It's getting late,' said Zuko suddenly, standing up. 'We should get back to the palace. It's almost time for dinner. We're having a special banquet today, I believe. It's a celebration of my grandfather, Sozin's amazing life.' He offered a hand to Katara. She took it, and followed him back inside.

The walls were decorated with huge wall coverings displaying the nation's insignia proudly. There was a delicious smell in the air, from all the food on the long table. Katara was nervous entering the huge dining room. She felt out of place.

Suddenly, she caught Zuko waving at her from the farthest side of the room. 'Katara!' he called. 'Come here! You have a very special spot right next to me!' He was beaming.

As Katara walked toward Zuko to join him, she noticed Mai giving her a discontented look - well, a more discontented look than usual. She ignored Mai and hurried to sit with Zuko. When she was near, he stood up and pulled out a chair for her. Sitting down, she thanked him.

'No problem, Katara,' he smiled. 'You look so beautiful.'

Katara blushed. 'Really?'

'Yes, you do just look so lovely.'

One of Zuko's generals stood up to say a speech in tribute of Sozin's life and achievements. Before long, everyone was tucking into their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

After the grand feast, the music began. The Royal Musical Ensemble played while the guests began to dance. Katara stood alone awkwardly in the corner of the ballroom. Zuko was deep in conversation with Mai while Ty Lee seemed the enjoy herself the most out of everybody. After a while, Zuko noticed Katara alone and moved to talk to her.

'Katara,' he said with a smile as he approached.

'Zuko.'

'How are you enjoying things?' he asked brightly, with a fireberry wine in his hand. He moved closer to wrap an arm around her. 'Oh, you know, it's fine,' replied Katara, blushing slightly. 'I just don't really know anybody.'

'Don't worry. Say, how about this? Come outside with me. The temperature outside tonight is perfect. I've just been out to check. It's cool but not cold and the air is sweet from the roses,' Zuko offered her his hand. Together, they left the dining hall and entered the garden.

Zuko walked Katara to a small bridge that connected the two sides of the duck pond. Katara sat on the brick railing, while they discussed which piece by the Royal Ensemble they enjoyed most. After a while, Zuko said suddenly, 'You know, I've never heard you talk about anyone apart from your older brother. What's your mother like? She must be as beautiful as you.'

At this, tears began to fall from Katara's eyes. This startled Zuko, who immediately regretted his question. 'Katara... I'm sorry,' he stuttered. 'Look, you don't have to tell me about her if you don't want to. I'm sorry, I should've known. I'm so stupid.' He hit himself on the head in anguish. But Katara wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on the pond below her feet and on her face was a blank expression. As tears continued to fall from her eyes, her fingers were absentmindedly stroking a small pendant which she concealed under her clothes - a blue carved necklace.

Zuko sighed. He knew apologies were pointless. He moved himself up next to her on the brick railing and wrapped his arms around her. Katara's head rested against his chest. 'If it makes you feel any better, I know exactly how you feel,' he said softly. 'My mother was my best... and in some ways, only friend. As I told you before, I lived in Azula's shadow for most of my life. My father, Firelord Ozai, loved her more than he did me. Of course it was obvious. She was a prodigy, and I...a failure...'

Katara looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. She held him more tightly, and they stayed in this locked embrace. 'What happened to her?' asked Katara gingerly.

'She died,' he said simply. But his voice was quivering. 'I don't even remember anything happening to her. One day she was just gone.'

'Oh Zuko-' Katara began, but Zuko cut through her sentence.

'I remember the night before, father had requested an audience with my grandfather, the then Firelord Azulon. He asked Azula to show grandfather the advanced moves she'd been learning, and she executed them perfectly. I attempted to show I could do it too, but I failed. Grandfather was so angered by my failure, he ordered everyone to leave except father. Azula stayed behind the curtain and watched while Grandfather took out his rage on father...'He seemed to be talking to himself more than talk to her, so Katara kept quiet and let him continue without interrupting. Whenever she felt his sadness, she would hold him a bit more tightly.

'...Then she came into my room and told me Father was going to murder me. Mother caught her taunting me and took her outside. That night, I woke to see my mother shaking me. She told me she loved me... The next day, she was gone.' Tears were streaking down his pale cheeks now. On one side, the tears fell freely. On the other side, the tears got caught in the deep grooves of his scar. It was a huge scar, and he was ashamed of it. The mark of a failure, as he saw it.

Katara reached up to wipe his face. 'Zuko... I-I'm so so sorry,' she began. She reached over to touch his scar. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft skin against his rough scar.

'Katara...' he began. 'There's something I've been meaning to say for a while...'

Suddenly, Katara knew she had gone too far - that this friendship had gone too far. She hadn't even thought about her mission for this whole time. Now, she felt, she was too emotionally bonded with Zuko. She had to distance herself if her mission were to be accomplished. Her brother depended on it. Aang depended on it. And the world depended on Aang.

'You are such a beautiful, special person to me,' Zuko continued, looking into her deep blue eyes.

'Zuko, I'm sorry,' she interrupted. 'I... I don't think I feel the same way about you. We are nothing more than friends.'

Zuko looked hurt, and was silent for a while.

Katara knew she was succeeding in pushing him away. Now she just needed to seal the deal.

'You see, Zuko,' she lied confidently, 'I'm in love with someone else.'

Zuko broke his silence. 'Who is it?'

'Someone very amazing, better than you. Someone without a hideous scar. Someone who-' began Katara, though for a reason she could not understand, she felt her eyes hot with tears as she spoke. Her heart ached.

'Enough.' Zuko left.

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her sheets. Even by the time the sun rose again, she had not closed her eyes for a moment.

She got up and tried to get ready. She put on one of the many dresses supplied to her by Zuko when they first met, and sat by the dressing table, waiting. She tried to start a letter to Aang and Sokka but she just couldn't. She kept waiting.

She waited for hours, not knowing what she was waiting for.

There was a knock at the door. Katara jumped to her feet, her hopes raised. She opened the door.

It was Min, one of the palace servants who was close to Katara's age, and whom Katara had come to like. 'Miss Katara!' gasped Min, who had obviously been in a hurry. Katara's heart sank. 'Miss Katara, the Firelord has asked me to call you to breakfast. Have you forgotten what time it is?'

'The Firelord requested me?' Katara said, breathlessly.

'Yes,' answered Min, and Katara followed her out to the dining room.

At the table sat Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko's seat was empty.

'Well well,' said Azula. 'Look who decided to join us.'

'I'm sorry I'm late,' said Katara, taking a seat.

'Ignorant peasant!' hissed Azula. 'You've become quite accustomed to the role of being palace princess haven't you? I don't know what it's like where you're from, but in the Firenation, we _bow_ to our superiors. Get off that chair and bow, you worthless piece of dirt.'

Katara got up from her seat and bowed at Azula's feet.

'Zuzu treats you too well. He's made you spoilt. You think just because you have his heart, we'll just let you act out of place? Think again,' Azula said. She looked at Mai. 'Mai. This will do you great pleasure. Take this breakfast to Zuzu's study and offer it to him.'

Mai carried the food and left the room, throwing Katara a dirty look before she left.

When Mai was gone, Ty Lee jumped on Katara and hit her in various places. Katara felt her power over her body drain away as she lay limp on the ground.

Azula left, laughing, with Ty Lee skipping behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara was unconscious.

When she awoke, she realized she must have been out for a couple of days. Her clothes were dirty, and her face showed some signs of healing from Azula's actions. She found herself on her bed, in her room, with the palace physician beside her.

'Ah,' said the physician, noticing she had awoken. 'You're back.'

'How long was I out for? A couple days?' asked Katara.

'About three days or so,' replied the physician. 'Not terribly long.'

'Oh,' said Katara. She lay in her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She was too tired and hurt to move much. 'I... I want to see my maid, Mina.'

'Whatever for?' asked the physician. 'My student, Lim and I are here to cater for your needs.' He nodded to a young man standing beside him, who was holding a towel and a small basin of warm water.

'I appreciate that,' replied Katara, 'but I really need to see Mina. I want to know if my mail has arrived yet. It's imperative that I do not delay my replies by too much.'

'What mail is so important that you must compromise your health for?' asked the physician sternly. 'You must get better soon. The Firelord demands it.'

'Zuko... I mean, the Firelord... he called you here to attend to me?' whispered Katara.

'Yes,' replied the physician. 'He was adamant that you get better. He sent for me personally. I am Doctor Fengdi, the royal physician. I have been looking after the royal family for as long as I have been in practice. They are very exclusive. You must be of high importance to the Firelord for him to summon me especially.'

Katara blushed and smiled to herself. She let out a sigh, and her head felt a little dizzy, her heart light. Quickly, however, some memories of her previous encounter with the young Firelord began to creep in. She had rejected him, so harshly, right after he had revealed a very personal and painful aspect of his life to her, and right as he was about to tell her how he truly felt towards her. Katara felt twisted inside - from the guilt of being so awful to him, and, for the first time she realized, from letting go the love of her life.

She let out a huge, sudden gasp.

'I need to see the Firelord,' she said firmly as she attempted to sit upright. She was a bit weak and too shaky to get up on her own. Lim and Dr Fengdi rushed to support her arms.

'My lady you must rest!' cried Fengdi exasperatedly. 'All this epiphanies! First you must she Mina, and now the Firelord! Your body can't take the stress!'

'No!' Katara yelled, frantically trying to loosen their grip on her. 'This is important. I must see the Firelord!' Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead, and her joints and muscles ached and burned. She could now see her left arm was swollen and there was a huge, slightly yellowing, purple bruise. Lim quickly dipped the towel he was holding into the warm basin of water and applied the towel over the swelling. 'You must rest,' he told her. It was the first time Katara heard him spoke, or even looked at him properly. He was a tall and skinny young man with typical Firenation features - very pale skin, jet black hair and golden eyes. But he had a kind face; a very concerned one. In contrast, Doctor Fengdi was short and stout, with a round belly (probably as a result of the numerous banquets in the palace) and a thin, greying beard.

'Please,' repeated Lim. 'You must rest.'

'I must see the Firelord...' Katara began to protest, but Lim cut through her.

'If you must really see him, I would be honored to call him here to visit you,' said Lim. 'But you must promise to rest, and I cannot promise he can take the time to see you.'

Katara just stared at him and nodded slightly.

The young man exited the room, leaving Katara in the care of Fengdi.

A couple of minutes later, he returned - alone. 'The Firelord says he is very sorry that he cannot see you,' Lim said. 'He says he is about to attend to some very important business and will see you as soon as he can.'

Soon it was dinner time, and Lim was ordered to bring some hot medicinal soup prepared for Katara especially. Fengdi had been monitoring Katara's breathing patterns, heart rate and temperature. 'Your condition is improving,' he said.

Katara was indeed feeling better. She was well enough now to support herself, and the swelling had gone down by a bit. She had never endured such a painful kick in her life - it was obvious that the move was executed by a grand master in martial arts - which Azula indeed, was.

Leaned up against the wall on her bed, she asked Fengdi if he could get her some wet towels so she could at least clean herself slightly. She also asked for a set of clean clothes. 'I think I would feel better if I was a bit cleaner,' she joked.

After she had cleaned down her face with the towels, she proceeded to get dressed in some clean clothes. Fengdi and Lim had left for this duration, and Katara had to slowly put on the clothes herself, careful not to touch any of her wounds.

Sure enough, after she had cleaned herself, she felt rejuvenated and invited Fengdi and Lim to come back inside. It was late afternoon by now.

'Did the Firelord mention when he was going to arrive?' she kept asking Lim. Lim looked extremely nervous. 'Um, no,' he said quietly to himself. 'He's...um... preparing to meet up with his generals to talk about the war and such.'

Katara noticed that Lim kept checking the window and looking outside. He was also sweating profusely.

'What's wrong?' Katara asked.

'Nothing,' Lim said, turning away from the window. He pulled a smile. 'The sky outside tonight is terrible. Better not stay near the windows, lady Katara.'

Katara smiled at the well-meaning young man and settled back into her sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina burst into Katara's room.

'Miss Katara, Miss Katara!' she called breathlessly.

Katara sat up from her sheets, surprised and a bit taken aback by Mina's dramatic entrance.

'What is it, Mina?' she asked.

'Something terrible has happened,' said Mina, wiping her forehead. 'I have just received a letter addressed to you. But the messenger... he said he was caught in a storm... so this letter has arrived 5 days late. I know you are very concerned about this...'

Katara's mind froze. She quickly grabbed the letter from Mina's hands and tore it open.

_Dear Katara_

_Aang and I have realized how dire the situation has become. We were flying nearby the city of Omashu, and there was smoke rising from it. On its walls hung huge red panels with the Firenation insignia on them. The Firenation have taken Omashu. This is terrible news, because it doesn't really matter how many little villages we wrest from the grasp of the Firenation. If they take both Omashu and Ba Sing Se, the war is over. We didn't expect them to take Omashu so soon. We are mobilizing our troops. We plan to attack the Firenation Palace within one week. Get out of there. Aang is going to face the Firelord. _

_Your brother, _

_Sokka_

Katara's hands were shaking. _They were going to kill Zuko within the week? _The letter arrived five days late which meant... Aang and Sokka's army are probably near the walls of the palace, planning their mode of attack. Katara felt torn. She had to warn Zuko.


	6. Chapter 6

So now I'm pretty much too laze-paze to continyer

I'll tell y'all what happenz, tho nunaya r ekchooli readin' sept chu ASHID! so ty

zuko and mai are outside lel so daz y da doctor peepz dun wan kerterer ter si. but she later sees and is so heartbroken she dies

den zerker killz mai outer rage, blamin' her fer der def ov kerterer

aang n serkka arrive at the castle wid da rest a da crew (rmi)

aang seez zerker upfront mourning katara

dey fall in luv

ZUTAANG 4EVA


End file.
